


Red Velvet and Lace

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lingerie, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina comes home to a nice little present and all in red, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetalsToTheMetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/gifts).



> Petals suggested the lovely title and also prompted me to write smutty Angelina/Grelle.

It wasn't until Angelina turned on the bedroom light that she realized how quiet the house had been. Grelle smirked from her place on the bed.  
“Long day?” Grelle asked.  
Angelina smiled and said, “You have no idea.”  
Grelle got up and stepped closer, letting Angelina take in the full effect while Grelle took her coat and hung it up. Angelina hugged her waist, burying her face into Grelle's shoulder. And one hand following the slit up the short dress.  
“I've had quite the long day,” Angelina said, smirking.  
“Well, I know a thing or two about relieving work-related stress,” Grelle teased. “But really, we'd have to be in bed.”  
Angelina chuckled and guided Grelle, gently pushing her down onto their shared bed. She straddled her hips and began kissing and sucking at Grelle's neck.  
“Angelina,” Grelle sighed, starting to unbutton her blouse. “It's almost like you want to mark me as your own.”  
Angelina chuckled and asked, “And if I do?”  
“Then do it,” Grelle begged, pushing the fabric off Angelina's shoulders. “I want Ronnie to look concerned tomorrow.”  
Angelina chuckled, nibbling and sucking. She delighted in the little moans she drew out of Grelle, feeling her interest stirred.  
“How long have you waited?” Angelina asked.  
Grelle answered in a breathy moan, “Oh, hours. I told William I had something to do at home.”  
“He's so straight-laced.”  
“I told him it was something Sapphic and you should've seen his face.”  
Angelina laughed at the image of William T. Spears listening to Grelle explain, probably in great detail, why she needed to leave work early.  
“You make me regret having overtime,” Angelina said, hands sliding up and under the skirt of the short little dress.  
“As you rightly should,” Grelle replied, handing working at the button of her trousers. “But I don't mind if you need stress relief.”  
Angelina chuckled and got up only to pull off her trousers and toss them in the laundry basket. Her trousers were followed by her underwear and she reached up to toss her shirt off when Grelle sat up.  
“Please keep it on, Anne,” Grelle begged.   
Grelle laid back down when she saw Angelina kept her shirt on, though she roleld up her sleeves.   
Angelina crouched down to pull their toy box from beneath the bed. After selecting carefully, Angelina slipped into the mess of straps, easily adjusting it and grinning at Grelle. She also took their personal favourite lubricant and set it next to the bed.  
“I think, dear,” Angelina began, settling herself between Grelle's thighs, “you are overdressed.”  
“Then undress me,” Grelle dared.  
Angelina smirked and pulled off the lacy panties Grelle wore. She made a mental note to ask where she got those and when she would get more. With a nod from Grelle, Angelina hiked the skirt up and gave her a few strokes to relax her.  
Grelle watched Angelina's hand reach for the lubricant. Angelina slicked up a few fingers and began sliding the first into Grelle.   
When Grelle rolled her hips toward her hand, Angelina added a second finger. She slowly started searching for that one spot that would make Grelle squirm with delight. Angelina slowly added a third finger, kissing her neck.  
When Angelina brushed that one bundle of nerves, Grelle moaned, back arching a bit. Grelle sighed and rocked her hips against Angelina's.   
“You're too slow,” Grelle sighed.  
“I have to make sure you're not in pain,” Angelina told her. “That would be counterproductive.”  
Grelle rolled her eyes and her hands clutched at Angelina's back. “I'll be alright, Anne.”  
Angelina nodded and pulled her fingers out. She lined up the magenta silicone and pressed into her. Grelle's nails dug into the exposed skin of Angelina's shoulders, registering as mild discomfort.  
“You're like a cat,” Angelina teased.  
“Then make me purr,” Grelle said.  
Angelina nodded and began moving her hips. Grelle sighed and rolled her hips to meet Angelina's.  
“Do you want me to touch you?” Angelina asked, nipping at Grelle's throat.  
“Oh god yes,” Grelle begged. “I'll go mad if you don't.”  
Angelina chuckled and stroked Grelle, contrasting it with the rhythm of her hips. She enjoyed Grelle's confusion, trying to jerk and twist in two directions at once.  
“You're so lewd,” Angelina said, nipping Grelle's bottom lip.   
Grelle's response was a wink and another loud set of moans. It was good they didn't live in a flat or Angelina might've been forced to silence her in some other way.  
“Come for me,” Angelina said, moving her hips faster.  
Grelle tossed her head back, back arched as she came. And she was loud when she did. Angelina continued moving her hips, milking Grelle's orgasm for all it was worth. She only stopped when Grelle's face screwed up in discomfort and she tried to close her thighs.  
Angelina stopped and pulled out of her. For a long moment, Angelina watched Grelle's chest heave as she tried to catch her breath, muscle moving under her soft flesh.  
As she pulled off the toy and tossed it aside, she held Grelle close.  
“Anne, let me—”  
“No, Grelle,” Angelina told her firmly, pulling the hem of the dress down. “You just lay there and look pretty and catch your breath.”  
Grelle nodded and lay on her side, face buried in Angelina's neck.  
Angelina absent-mindedly ran her fingers up Grelle's thigh and over her belly, drawing idle patterns on her skin. With that small comfort, Grelle closed her eyes and went to sleep. Angelina watched her rest, taking in her slow breathing and how feminine she looked. Angelina closed her eyes and decided that if they got hungry later, the could always eat out.


End file.
